


"Stay with Me..."

by Cryssalia



Series: Nostalgia Collection [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Death, She's not dead please, There's continuation to this, don't hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryssalia/pseuds/Cryssalia
Summary: Blood... there is blood. She doesn't know what to do. She's too scared to move...





	"Stay with Me..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is more to a "what if" situation if Mae really get shot and slowly bleeding to death and the one we hung out most will turn back to help us.

“Don’t talk, please…”

“B-Bea…” the cat croaked, coughing out blood as she did. “I-it… hurts…”

Tears fell off her eyes. Her paws gripped onto Bea’s dress. She tried to move… but it hurts too much.

“I-I know… I know, just… please… don’t talk…”

Bea didn’t know what to do. She panicked on the sight of blood. She wanted to wipe them off from Mae’s mouth, but one hand cradles her while the other tried to apply enough pressure on the wound.

Mae trembled, she was sobbing. A painful sob. Bea froze. For once she was clueless; trapped in the woods with weird people wrapped in cloak looking for them and her best friend heavily injured in her arms.

She was clueless, scared, useless.

She cried, because how useless she is now. Still, she tried to comfort the cat.

The least she could do is to keep her company.

“S-shh… it’s okay, Mae… I-I’m sure Gregg and Angus will come find us… S-so stay with me, okay?” She murmured.

Mae gulped, she could taste the blood as she coughed. She buried her face into the crook of Bea’s neck to find safety in her scent and warmth.

But she knew… she’s weakening. Blood poured out too much. Her sight blurred, her eyes fluttered close, her grip on her friend’s dress loosened.

Bea noticed, and she panicked even more. Now tears fell from her eyes, “M-Mae? M-Mae, please… s-stay with me! Mae!!”

Her voice was shaking, so did her body. She held her close and her eyes widened to find Mae’s body slowly gone cold. “N-no, please! Mae, don’t you dare die on me!” She yelled.

Mae let out a soft chuckle and coughed weakly. Her head rested on Bea’s shoulder. Her eyes closed shut and she sighed.

“I-I’m… sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> This, is only the first part of this collection...


End file.
